Vandar Tokare
Vandar Tokare war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens und leitete zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege den Jedi-Rat in der Enklave auf Dantooine. In seiner Zeit als Großmeister der Enklave war er unter anderem für die Ausbildung von Revan, Alek Squinquargesimus, Zayne Carrick, Bastila Shan sowie der späteren Verbannten verantwortlich und an einigen wichtigen Entscheidungen im Verlauf der Mandalorianischen Kriege und des Zweiten Sith-Krieges beteiligt. Biografie Frühe Jahre Über Vandars Jugend und Ausbildung zum Jedi ist nichts bekannt, ebenso über seine Ankunft auf Dantooine, wo er viele Jahre in der Jedi-Enklave lehrte. Nach seiner Ernennung zum Meister wurde er jedoch erst nach Ende der Großen Jagd in den Jedi-Rat der Enklave berufen, ob Vandar zu dieser Zeit bereits einen Sitz im Rat von Coruscant hatte, kann nur vermutet werden. Während seiner Zeit als Großmeister von Dantooine koordinierte er die Ausbildung vieler namhafter Jedi wie Revan oder Alek Squinquargesimus und war immer um das Wohl seiner Schüler bemüht, indem er diesen stets mit Nachsicht begegnete. Dies bedeutete jedoch auch teilweise Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Meistern, so zum Beispiel mit dem strengen Vrook Lamar: Dieser forderte eine Bestrafung der späteren Verbannten, als diese sich mit seinem eigenen Padawan gestritten hatte, was sowohl ihr Meister als auch Vandar strikt ablehnten, da ihre Methoden Vrook nichts anzugehen hätten.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Auch nachdem sie sich Jahre später der Revanchisten-Fraktion anschließt, beharrt der Großmeister darauf, dass sie der Hellen Seite treu bleiben werde.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide thumb|left|Vandar und [[Reiva Carrick.]] Ein weiteres Aufgabengebiet, das Vandar mit großer Sorgfalt und Hingabe betrieb, war die Aufnahme neuer machtsensitiver Schüler in den Orden. So traf er beispielsweise auch die Entscheidung, Zayne Carrick aufzunehmen, nachdem dieser von einem Jedi nach Dantooine gebracht worden war. Während des Gesprächs mit Zaynes Mutter Reiva teilte er dieser mit, dass Zayne zwar eine eher leichte Verbindung zur Macht besitze, dafür aber erstaunlich leicht Freundschaften schließe und dies ihn zu einem potenziell wertvollen Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens mache. Trotz Reivas Bedenken hinsichtlich der Gefahr durch die Sith konnte Vandar sie damit beruhigen, dass man trotz ständiger Wachsamkeit seit dem Ende des Ersten Sith-Krieges keine weiteren Anzeichen ihrer Rückkehr hatte feststellen können.Der Verrat Mandalorianische Kriege Abtrünnige im Jedi-Orden Im Jahr 3964 VSY brachen dann die Mandalorianischen Kriege mit den ersten Angriffen der Aggressoren im Äußeren Rand aus, sodass der Jedi-Orden langsam unter Druck geriet. Dieser übte jedoch Zurückhaltung und beschränkte sich auf gelegentliche Aufklärungsmissionen, unterstützte jedoch nicht die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik. Diese Haltung resultierte aus der Fehlinterpretation einer Vision Vandar Tokares, die zwar die bevorstehende Zerstörung in der Galaxis voraussagte, diese jedoch fälschlicherweise auf die Mandalorianer und nicht auf die Rückkehr der Sith bezog. Einzig der inzwischen voll ausgebildete Revan fühlte sich berufen, den äußeren Welten zur Hilfe zu kommen und scharte in den folgenden Jahren Gleichgesinnte um sich. thumb|right|[[Zayne Carrick vor dem Jedi-Rat.]]Zu dieser Zeit beschlossen die Meister des Jedi-Geheimbunds von Taris, zu denen auch Meister Lucien Draay gehörte, aufgrund einer Schreckensvision über die Rückkehr der Sith als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ihre Padawane zu töten und so die Bedrohung im Keim zu ersticken. Zayne Carrick, Schüler von Lucien, kam jedoch zu spät zu diesem Massaker und so wurde er fortan von seinen Meistern gejagt, die geschickt den Padawan für die Gräueltat verantwortlich machten und somit den kompletten Orden von Taris bis Dantooine in Aufruhr versetzten. Nachdem Zayne mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Marn Hierogryph, Jarael und Camper seinen Häschern vorerst entkommen war, kontaktierte er Vandar als einzige Person, der er im Orden derzeit noch vertrauen konnte. Allerdings waren dieser und die anderen Meister der Täuschung des Geheimbunds aufgesessen und bat den Padawan inständig und sichtlich erschüttert, nach Dantooine oder Taris zurückzukehren, damit man ihm helfen könne. Trotz Zaynes Beteuerungen, weder der Dunklen Seite erlegen zu sein noch seine Freunde getötet zu haben, konnte er Vandar nicht überzeugen. Die beiden konnten das Gespräch allerdings nicht beenden, da Zayne von Jarael niedergeschlagen und die Übertragung daraufhin von ihr unterbrochen wurde, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Verfolger auf sie zu lenken. thumb|left|Vandar wohnt der Anhörung [[Lucien Draays auf Coruscant bei.]] Einige Monate später nahm Vandar Tokare per HoloNetz-Übertragung an einer Sitzung des Jedi-Rates auf Coruscant teil, in der Revan zum wiederholten Mal versuchte, die Jedi-Meister zum Eingreifen in den Krieg zu bewegen. Allerdings wurde der Opportunist von Atris und Vrook Lamar, der sich zu dieser Zeit in Galactic City aufhielt, abgefertigt und mit der sofortigen Beendigung seiner Scout-Missionen beauftragt. Daraufhin mussten die Jedi-Meister des Ersten Wächterkreises vor den Rat treten, um über die Suche nach Zayne Carrick zu berichten. Sichtlich verärgert über die erfolglose Suche tadelte Vrook die Meister entsprechend ihrer Unfähigkeit. Lucien Draay nahm die Schuld für den Tod der Padawane auf sich, jedoch nur im übertragenen Sinn, da er der Ausbilder des vermeintlich Abtrünnigen war, und bat um die entsprechenden Mittel zur Auffindung Zaynes. Vrook zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt von den Meistern und schickte sie trotz Protest auf getrennte Missionen.Stunde der Wahrheit Als die Moomo Brüder, zwei tollpatschige ithorianische Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner, kurze Zeit später im Auftrag Raana Teys handelnd Zaynes Vater Arvan Carrick auf Telerath entführten, wurde dieser daraufhin von seinem Sohn und dessen Freunden wieder befreit. Um ihn vor weiteren möglichen Übergriffen zu schützen, sorgte Zayne dafür, dass Arvan nach Dantooine und damit in die Obhut Vandar Tokares versetzt wurde, den der Padawan immer noch als möglicherweise einzige vertrauenswürdige Person im Orden schätzte. Vandar selbst sah die Ankunft des Bänkers ebenfalls als Glücksfall an, da er der Enklave sowohl in finanzieller Hinsicht als auch hinsichtlich seines vermeintlich abtrünnigen Sohnes behilflich sein konnte. Geheime Machenschaften Nach den Geschehnissen bei Serroco und Omonoth, der Rückkehr zum von den Mandalorianern besetzten Taris sowie dem Tod von Raana Tey und dem Zusammentreffen mit Celeste Morne sowie der Katastrophe von JebbleVector (Knights of the Old Republic), begaben sich Zayne und seine Freunde nach Odryn, um dort einige Sith-Artefakte aus dem Heiligtum der Erhabenen zu entwenden und diese dem Jedi-Rat als Beweis für die Machenschaften des Geheimbunds zu präsentieren und schließlich den Namen des flüchtigen Padawans rein zu waschen. Währenddessen tagte auf Coruscant der Hohe Rat der Jedi anlässlich Lucien Draays Aufnahme in ihre Reihen, wo er aus diesem Anlass eine Rede über die Schwerpunkte seiner künftigen Arbeit hielt. Neben der Aufspürung und Gefangennahme Zayne Carricks wollte sich Lucien auch für den Rückruf der Revanchisten-Fraktion einsetzen, auch besonders deshalb, da Alek Zayne bei Omonoth zur Flucht verholfen hatte. In einem Gespräch mit Vandar kommentierte Vrook die Komik der Situation, da der Meister kurz zuvor noch für sein Versagen getadelt worden war und nun in den Rat aufgenommen wurde. Vandar riet seinem Freund jedoch zur Gelassenheit, da sie auf diese Weise Lucien im Auge behalten, der Wahrheit hinter dem Padawan-Massaker und einigen weiteren Verdachtsmomenten gegenüber ihm und seinen Verbündeten nachgehen konnten. thumb|right|Vrook und Vandar treffen sich mit Shel und Alek. Tatsächlich gelang es Zayne, Gryph, Jarael und den Moomo-Brüdern einige Artefakte vom Feeorin-Planeten zu entwenden, wobei jedoch Meister Feln das Heiligtum sprengte und infolgedessen von seinen Untergebenen getötet wurde. Während sie sich nun auf den Weg nach Coruscant machten, befanden sich Shel und Alek bereits auf dem Planeten, um dort Kontakt mit Vrook und Vandar aufzunehmen, ein Treffen zu vereinbaren und diese schließlich auf die bevorstehenden Enthüllungen vorzubereiten. Dazu bezogen sie in Erwartung Zaynes Eintreffen unweit des Jedi-Tempels in einer Cantina Stellung. Kurze Zeit später trafen auch die beiden Meister ein, um mit Captain Malak und Shel über die bald eintreffenden Informationen und Sith-Gegenstände sowie ihre Auswirkungen zu sprechen. Während Vandar Shel und Alek freudig begrüßte, sprachen Alek und Vrook, welcher den Nachnamen des jungen Jedi noch immer nicht richtig aussprechen konnte, zunächst mit leicht gereiztem Unterton über den Arrestbefehl für Jedi, die sich Revans Sache anschließen wollten. Allerdings kamen sie schnell auf die scheinbar abstruse Situation zu sprechen, die Alek und Shel nach Coruscant geführt hatte. Nachdem die Meister bereits eine Transmission als Vorgeschmack auf die folgenden Enthüllungen erhalten hatten, versicherten ihnen nun auch Alek und Shel, dass Zayne unschuldig und seine ehemaligen Meister für das Padawan-Massaker und die Zerstörung von Jebble verantwortlich waren. thumb|left|220px|Die Gruppe ist schockiert. Kurz nachdem sie sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf einer nahen Landefläche gemacht hatten, gelang auch Zayne, Gryph und Slyssk die Landung auf Coruscant. Allerdings hatten sie zuvor mit einem waghalsigen Täuschungsmanöver an der republikanischen Flotte vorbeimogeln müssen, da Lucien Draay bereits im Vorfeld dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan durch eine Blockade unter dem Kommando von Saul Karath nicht auf die Oberfläche des Planten gelangen sollte. In einem waghalsigen Täuschungsmanöver entwendeten Zayne und Gryph Carth Onasis Schiff, die Deadweight, und steuerten damit die Oberfläche an. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt diskutierten Vrook und Alek über die Beweise, die der Meister als nicht ausreichend für die Überführung von Lucien Draay und seinen Verbündeten hielt, die nach dem Ersten Sith-Krieg durch die Ausbildung unzähliger Jedi dem Orden über eine schwere Zeit hinweggeholfen hatten. Als Vandar unweit des Landeplatzes gerade einwarf, dass die Anhänger des Geheimbunds loyal zu ihrer Führung in Person von Krynda Draay stehen würde und einzig die Aussage eines direkt Involvierten ausreichende Beweise und Sicherheit liefern würde, bot sich ihnen ein verblüffendes Bild: Der Jedi Xamar hatte sich ebenfalls an Bord der Deadweight geschlichen, Zayne und Gryph nach der Landung gefangen genommen und machte die folgenden Geschehnisse von den nächsten Aktionen der ankommenden Gruppe abhängig. thumb|right|Die Zerstörung des [[Draay-Anwesens.]] Da der Khil allerdings seit längerer Zeit Zweifel an der Richtigkeit der Aktionen des Geheimbunds hegte, erklärte er sich zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Jedi-Rat bereit und räumte durch seine Aussage alle Verdachtsmomente gegenüber Zayne aus. Mit seinen Informationen über den Geheimbund entwickelten die drei Meister, Zayne, Gryph, Alek und Shel schließlich einen Plan zur Infiltration des Draay-Anwesens, während Vrook Lamar eine Eingreiftruppe für die anschließende Razzia zusammenstellte. Nachdem Xamar, Zayne und Gryph jedoch das Anwesen mittels einer List betreten hatten, enthüllte kurz darauf Haazen seine wahren Absichten und aktivierte die sorgsam im Jedi-Orden platzierten Schläfer, um diesen handlungsunfähig zu machen. Alarmiert über diese Enthüllung gab Xamar darauf das Zeichen zum Stürmen des Anwesens, woraufhin die Einsatztruppe unter der Führung von Vrook Lamar gegen die treuen Anhänger des Geheimbunds vorging und diese mit möglichst wenig Gewaltanwendung zu inhaftieren suchte. Jedoch übernahm Haazen auch die Kontrolle über die Flotte im Orbit, die daraufhin das Feuer auf das Anwesen eröffnete und viele Jedi, darunter auch Xamar, tötete sowie Vrook und seine Jedi zum Rückzug zwang. Nach einigen erschreckenden Enthüllungen Haazens, dem Tod Krynda Draays und dem Kampf Meister gegen Schüler, konnten Zayne, Gryph und Lucien Draay durch eine List Haazen die Kontrolle über die Flotte nehmen. Als er seinen ehemaligen Padawan und den Snivvianer mittels eines Macht-Stoßes aus der Gefahrenzone gerettet hatte, ließ Lucien die Vanjervalis-Kette auf das Anwesen ausrichten und dies zusammen mit Haazen und sich selbst zerstören. Einige Tage später wurde Zayne offiziell vom Jedi-Rat von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen, wobei man ihm auch die Rückkehr in den Orden anbot. Allerdings lehnte er das Angebot ab, um weiterhin mit Gryph und Jarael zu reisen. Republikanische Flotte und Jedi-Rat einigten sich auf die Vertuschung der zurückliegenden Ereignisse, woraufhin man die Öffentlichkeit glauben ließ, die Mandalorianer seien für den Angriff auf Coruscant verantwortlich gewesen. }} Auch weiterhin beobachteten die Meister des Rates verständnislos, wie immer mehr Ritter und Padawane Revan in die Schlacht folgten, woraufhin dessen Armee ausreichend Schlagkraft besaß, um entgegen der Anweisung des Rates endgültig in den Krieg einzugreifen. Nach dem Sieg der Galaktischen Republik in der verlustreichen Schlacht von Malachor V drei Jahre später drangen die Jedi mitsamt der republikanischen Flotte in die Unbekannten Regionen vor, mit dem Grund, einer noch größeren Bedrohung auf der Spur zu sein. Einzig die spätere Verbannte kehrte nach Coruscant zurück, um sich dem Urteil des Rates zu stellen und wurde von den anwesenden Meistern aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen. Während dieser Verhandlung war Vandar aufgrund bislang ungeklärter Gründe nicht anwesend.Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) Jedi-Bürgerkrieg thumb|right|Der [[Jedi-Rat von Dantooine.]] Einige Jahre später stellte sich heraus, was mit den Verschollenen geschehen war: Der Dunklen Seite verfallen kehrten die Jedi als neue Sith-Lords Darth Revan und Darth Malak in die Republik zurück und stürzten diese erneut in einen Krieg zwischen Dunkler und Heller Seite. Nach Ausbruch dieses Jedi-Bürgerkrieges gehörte Vandar Tokare zu den Meistern, die im Jahr 3956 VSY die Gefangennahme Revans durch ein von Padawan Bastila Shan geführtes Einsatzteam anordneten. Aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen durch den Verrat seines ehemaligen Schülers Darth Malak entschlossen sich die Meister nach der Stabilisierung seines Zustandes, die Erinnerungen des ehemaligen Sith-Lords zu unterdrücken und ihm eine neue Identität zu geben. Als der „neue“ Revan und Bastila von ihrer Mission auf Taris zurückkehrten, beschlossen die Meister nach einer langen Debatte und starkem Protest Vrook Lamars die erneute Ausbildung des stark machtsensitiven Mannes. Während der folgenden Wochen erlernte Revan schnell die grundlegenden Machtfähigkeiten und Kenntnisse im Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert unter der strengen Aufsicht Zhar Lestins. Doch sein Meister war auch der Ansicht, dass sich Revan dem Studium der Ordensgeschichte widmen sollte, weshalb sich dieser an den Jedi-Chronisten Dorak wendete. Begeistert von der Wissbegierigkeit des angehenden Padawans berichtete der Chronist über die von Kriegen bestimmte Geschichte der letzten 40 Jahre bis zum Fall Revans und Aleks zur Dunklen Seite. Auch Vandar Tokare stand dem angehenden Padawan mit seinem Rat zur Seite, wie er dies seit jeher mit den Schülern des Ordens getan hatte. Abschließend sollte Revan den Alten Hain in den Ebenen von Khoonda von der Quelle der bösen Energie befreien, die sich später als die Jedi Juhani herausstellte, welche sich dort in Selbstmitleid ertränkte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Bestehen dieser Prüfung wurde Revan der Rang eines Padawan verliehen und damit beauftragt, den Sorgen der ortsansässigen Farmer und Siedler Gehör zu schenken und die Seltsamen Ruinen zu erforschen. Bei seiner Rückkehr zeigte sich der Rat abermals beeindruckt über die Leistungen des Padawans, zeigten sich allerdings sehr besorgt über die Informationen über die geheimnisvolle Sternenschmiede und die Sternenkarten, die zu ihr hinführen sollten. Aufgrund von Revans Vorgeschichte und seiner unter Beweis gestellten Stärke in der Macht entsandten die Jedi-Meister ihn auf die Mission, die Sternenschmiede zu finden und den Vormarsch der Sith zu stoppen, wobei ihn Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi und seine anderen Gefährten begleiten sollten. Einige Zeit nachdem die Gruppe Dantooine verlassen hatte, wurde die Jedi-Enklave im Auftrag Darth Malaks von Saul Karath, einem ehemaligen republikanischen Admiral, angegriffen und zerstört. Zusammen mit den Vrook Lamar, Zhar Lestin und Dorak gelang jedoch auch Vandar Tokare rechtzeitig die Flucht. Die Meister machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Coruscant, um Verstärkung für den entscheidenden Kampf mit der Sith-Flotte anzufordern. thumb|left|Vandar Tokare und [[Forn Dodonna vor dem Komscan.]] Nachdem Revan und seine Gefährten alle Sternenkarten der Rakata gefunden hatten, sendeten sie diese an die Republik, die sofort eine Flotte für den Angriff auf die Sternenschmiede zusammenzog und unter das Kommando von Admiral Forn Dodonna und Jedi-Meister Vandar Tokare stellte. Rechtzeitig zur Abschaltung des Störfeldes kam die Flotte über dem Planeten Lehon an und Dodonna kontaktierte sofort Carth Onasi, um zusammen mit ihm und Vandar den folgenden Angriff zu koordinieren. Nach dem Start der Ebon Hawk schickte Dodonna dem wendigen Frachter eine Eskorte von vier von Jedi geflogenen Aurek-Jäger, mit denen zusammen die Enterung der Sternenschmiede erfolgen sollte. Während sich Revan und seine Begleiter durch die Ebenen der Raumstation vorkämpften, konnten Dodonna und Vandar noch keinen Vorteil gegenüber der Angriffsflotte der Sith erlangen, da die von Malak zur Dunklen Seite verführte Bastila Shan ihre Kampfmeditation gegen die republikanische Flotte einsetzte. Nachdem Revan Bastila jedoch zur Vernunft gebracht hatte, unterstützte die junge Jedi daraufhin die republikanischen Schiffe, die sofort eine Bresche in die verteidigende Sith-Flotte schlagen konnten, woraufhin Dodonna umgehend den direkten Angriff auf die Sternenschmiede befahl. Unbehelligt von den nun demoralisierten und außer Gefecht gesetzten Sith konnten die republikanischen Schiffe ungehindert das Feuer auf die riesige Station eröffnen, die kurz darauf explodierte. Trotz anfänglicher Sorgen konnten auch Revan und seine Begleiter rechtzeitig von der Sternenschmiede entkommen. thumb|right|Vandar Tokare hält eine Ansprache. Der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede und dem Sieg über Darth Malak folgte eine ausgelassene Siegesfeier der republikanischen Truppen und Angehörigen des Jedi-Ordens auf dem großen Tempelvorplatz auf Lehon. Nachdem Admiral Dodonna einige lobende Worte an die Anwesenden und besonders an Revan und seine Gruppe gerichtet hatte, ergriff Vandar Tokare das Wort. Dieser bezeichnete Revan als Helden der Republik, der einem Jedi entsprechend gehandelt hat und auch in Zukunft mit Vorsicht und standhaft auf dem Weg des Lichts wandeln solle. Der Ansprache folgte ein frenetischer Applaus der Menge. Konklave auf Katarr und Vermächtnis Als nach dem Sieg über Malak und der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede in der Schlacht von Lehon Revan die Republik verließ, sah sich der Jedi-Orden jedoch einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber. Diese zeigte sich allerdings nicht offen und dezimierte nach und nach die Zahl der Jedi in der Galaxis. Da diese dunkle Bedrohung anscheinend von gesammelter Machtenergie angezogen wurde, ersann Meisterin Atris eine unwiderstehliche Falle. Aus diesem Grund berief sie im Jahr 3952 VSY ein geheimes Jedi-Konklave auf dem Miraluka-Planeten Katarr ein, zu dem auch die Meister Dorak, Zhar Lestin, Vandar Tokare und die meisten anderen der verbliebenen einhundert Jedi anreisten. Diese Ansammlung machtsensitiver Personen sollte die Bedrohung aus der Reserve locken, allerdings ließ Atris zusätzlich Informationen über das Treffen der Jedi durchsickern und verstärkte dadurch den Anreiz nochmals. Tatsächlich ging der Plan der Jedi-Meisterin auf und Darth Nihilus löschte getrieben von seinem unstillbaren Hunger alles Leben auf dem Planeten und somit alle anwesenden Jedi aus. Nur wenige Jedi überlebten das Massaker und zogen sich in den Untergrund zurück. Unter diesen waren auch die Meister Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vrook Lamar und Lonna Vash sowie die Verbannte, Bastila Shan und Mical. Die verbliebenen Ratsmitglieder beschlossen daraufhin, sich auf verschiedenen Welten zu verstecken und dort Pläne gegen die Bedrohung zu entwickeln. thumb|left|Die Holo-Aufzeichnung von Vandar und [[Vrook Lamar|Vrook.]] Ein Jahr später stieß die zurückgekehrte Verbannte auf der Suche nach Überlebenden Jedi zufällig über einen Gesprächsmitschnitt aus der Zeit ihrer Ausbildung. Ein teilweise defekter Protokolldroide hatte das Gespräch zwischen Vrook Lamar und Vandar Tokare aufgezeichnet, in dem sich der Meister über das Verhalten der damaligen Padawan beschwert und Vandar für sie eingesetzt hatte. Nachdem sie einige Zeit später die Bedrohung durch das Sith-Triumvirat abwenden konnte und ihrerseits Revan in die Unbekannten Regionen gefolgt war, machten sich die Reisegefährten der Verbannten daran, den nahezu zerstörten Jedi-Orden neu zu errichten. Auch Chronist Deesra Luur Jada, der die Erste Jedi-Säuberung unbeschadet überlebt hatte, kehrte im Jahr 3951 VSY im Verlauf einer Exkursion mit seinem Padawan nach Dantooine zurück, wo er einen Bericht über die zurückliegenden galaxisweiten Konflikte zwischen Jedi und Sith verfasste und sich an seine gefallenen Meister, Dorak und Vandar Tokare, erinnerte.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Wie bereits mehrfach erwähnt, nahm Vandar Tokare seine Aufgaben als Jedi-Meister und Leiter der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine äußerst ernst. Mit Milde und Nachsicht begegnete er seinen Schülern und war immer dazu bereit, ihnen ein offenes Ohr oder einen Rat zu schenken. So war er sogar bereit, Zayne Carrick anzuhören, als dieser von seinen Meistern des Mordes beschuldigt wurde, obwohl es Vandar schwer fiel, an die Schuld Lucien Draays und des Geheimbunds zu glauben. Besonders die eher schwach machtsensitiven oder sonst benachteiligten Jünglinge und Padawane lagen Vandar am Herzen und verteidigte mögliche Fehltritte vor den anderen Meistern des Ordens. Auch hielt Vandar, nachdem sich die Verbannte Revan angeschlossen hatte, als einziger an dem Glauben fest, dass sie zurückkommen und erneut dem Pfad des Lichts folgen würde. thumb|right|Vandar inmitten des [[Macht-Sturms.]] Vandar Tokare und Vrook Lamar verband eine langjährige Freundschaft, wobei Vandar den leicht aufbrausenden Menschen hin und wieder durch einen entsprechenden Hinweis zur Nachsicht ermahnen musste. Neben Basic beherrschte der Großmeister von Dantooine die Sprachen Draethos und Kreva und war ein Meister im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, wobei er die Form Ataru bevorzugt im Kampf einsetzte. Als Meister der Macht beherrschte Vandar eine breite Palette an Machtfähigkeiten, wozu unter anderem die Kampfmeditation, der Jedi-Gedankentrick, die Macht-Unterdrückung, Macht-Sicht, Macht-Widerstand, Macht-Heilung und der Macht-Sturm gehörten. Die Einsicht und Weitsicht Vandars bezüglich der galaktischen Geschehnisse zeigte sich wiederholt bei der Beurteilung schwieriger Situationen, wobei er nie vorschnell urteilte und seine Kameraden zur Ruhe aufrief. Den einzigen Fehler Vandars stellte die Fehlinterpretation der Vision über die bevorstehende Zerstörung in der Galaxis dar, da diese den Jedi-Rat angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Mandalorianer zur Untätigkeit veranlasste und so mit verantwortlich für die Rückkehr der Sith in Person von Darth Revan und Darth Malak sowie die fast vollständige Auslöschung des Ordens auf Katarr war. Großes militärisches Gespür bewies der Jedi-Meister in der Schlacht von Rakata Prime, indem er die von Jedi gesteuerten Aurek-Jäger die Verteidigung der Sternenschmiede zusammen mit der Ebon Hawk durchbrechen und die Station entern ließ. Dies verschaffte Revan und seinem Team genügend Zeit, Bastila zu retten und Darth Malak zu besiegen. Auch Vandars Fähigkeiten mit der Macht und am Lichtschwert können aufgrund seines nicht geringen Alters und seiner Position innerhalb des Ordens nicht angezweifelt werden, obwohl man ihn bisher nicht hat direkt kämpfen sehen. Hinter den Kulissen *Vandar Tokare wird sowohl in den englischen als auch in den deutschen Versionen von KotOR I und KotOR II von bereits bekannten Yoda-Sprechern, z.B. aus Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike und Battlefront, synchronisiert. *Die gesamte Figur ist eine Hommage an Meister Yoda, zumal Vandar auch eine ähnliche Funktion im Jedi-Rat einnimmt und sich ebenso um das Wohlergehen von Jünglingen und Padawanen sorgt, wie der Jedi-Meister aus der Zeit der Klonkriege. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorbild bedient er sich allerdings einer syntaktisch korrekten Ausdrucksweise. *Im alternativen Ende von KotOR I stirbt Vandar zusammen mit Forn Dodonna an Bord eines republikanischen Kreuzers, der von Sith-Interceptors zerstört wird. *Das Sachbuch Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force buchstabiert Vandars Nachnamen fälschlich „Dokar“. Auftreten *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Tage des Hasses'' *''Vector (Knights of the Old Republic)'' *''Wiedergutmachung'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' Quellen *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yodas Spezies Kategorie:Dantooinianer Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi en:Vandar Tokare es:Vandar Tokare pl:Vandar Tokare